In automated semiconductor wire bonders, an optics tube, through which the semiconductor is viewed, is rigidly connected to a bond head and X-Y table. The optics tube is connected to an X-Y table that moves the bond head to exact positions for wire bonding bond pads on a semiconductor chip to the lead frame lead fingers.
The X-Y table is moved by stepper motors that move in stepped increments. Each time the bond head is moved by either the X or Y direction stepper motor, the optics tube and the bond head mounted thereon is vibrated. The time for the vibration to cease is the settling time, and this vibration introduces a delay between each bond since the vibration must cease before a bond can be made. This delay decreases the number of bonds that can be made during the work day thus slowing production.